


Curious Hands

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Hairy Derek Hale, Human Derek Hale, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Size Difference, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Stiles sneaks into his daddy's bedroom early one morning to wake him up so they can spend time together, but when he pulls back the sheets and sees that his daddy is naked, he's made curious by what's between his daddy's legs.





	Curious Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquodox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquodox/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...
> 
> In this PWP, Stiles is eight years old and Derek is twenty-nine. I do not condone anything like this happening in real life. This is purely make-believe. If any of the subject matter present in this offends/bothers/disgusts you, I suggest you don't read it.

Stiles Stilinski wakes up super early on the morning of his eighth birthday. He was too excited to sleep much during the night, but it doesn't matter because said excitement means he is still full of energy. He just knows that this day is going to be epic! His daddy even got the day off work just so he could spend it all with him. That will be the best part, Stiles is sure. He doesn't have a mommy, so his daddy has to work extra hard to make enough money for them both. Stiles is a big enough boy now to understand, but it still sucks that he doesn't get to spend as much time with his daddy as he would like. Well, he'll just have to make the most of today.

He flings back his cool Spider-Man bedsheets and slides out of bed. It's only 6 a.m., but he just can't wait anymore.

He wants his presents.

He wants cake.

He wants his daddy to be awake too so they can get a head start celebrating his special day.

Clad in his black sleep pants and a soft yellow T-shirt with a Minion's eyes printed on the front, Stiles opens his bedroom door and pads softly down the hall to his daddy's bedroom. This door is closed as well. Stiles holds his breath as he reaches for the handle and turns it.

The inside of the room is reasonably well-lit, the partially drawn curtains providing just enough sunlight. Stiles enters, pushes the door to behind himself and then faces the huge bed, in which his daddy still slumbers. He thinks about what he should do about that and grins when an idea hits him. He creeps closer to the side of the bed, not wanting his daddy to wake up until he is ready.

The bedsheets are red and have pretty swirling patterns stitched into them with black thread. Stiles' daddy has had these sheets for as long as Stiles can remember, and he has always liked how they feel against his skin. According to his daddy, they were a purchase made by his mommy shortly after they bought the house, but Stiles wasn't born then and he doesn't remember his mommy at all because she died giving birth to him. Stiles spends a few seconds running his hands over the sheets before he focuses back on the task at hand.

His daddy is sleeping on his back with one arm thrown above his head. The sheets are pulled up almost to his neck, so all Stiles can see of him is his face and the black hair on his head, which is messy and funny-looking.

The boy grabs the top of the sheets and gradually pulls them down, again not wanting to wake his daddy up prematurely. Once the sheets are pooled at the very foot of the bed, Stiles deems that he is ready to pounce on him. It's going to be so good, he thinks as he climbs onto the foot of the bed and stands at his full height of 4'1".

In position, he is about to carry out his plan when he looks down at the long length of his daddy's body and stops.

His daddy isn't wearing anything.

Stiles has never seen him like this before, and he tilts his head to the side as he stares curiously. They're so different from each other. While Stiles is small and skinny, with pale, smooth skin all over, his daddy is the complete opposite. His daddy is tall and has big muscles. His skin has a glowing tan and he has hair in strange places. Stiles has seen him without a shirt before, so the hair on his daddy's big chest and in his armpits doesn't surprise him, nor does the hair on his arms and legs. But, looking between his daddy's legs, where his cock is—a word Stiles overheard a few of his classmates using a couple of months ago—Stiles is baffled.

He pulls out the waistband of his sleep pants and compares them. His own cock is, like the rest of him, hairless and small. His daddy has a bunch of hair there, dark and curly, and his cock is _massive_. Stiles is amazed by it and wonders if his will get that big when he grows up. Part of him hopes he doesn't get too big, because he loves the way he fits snug against his daddy whenever they cuddle on the sofa in the evenings, his favourite shows playing on their flatscreen TV.

His curiosity growing, Stiles gets down on his knees and crawls into the space between his daddy's legs. He tentatively reaches for his daddy's cock and holds it. It's soft and the skin is silky-smooth. The curly hairs around it tickle the side of Stiles' hand, but he doesn't laugh, doesn't make a single sound apart from his quiet breathing. His daddy shows no signs of waking up, but that's alright. All thoughts of presents and cake are gone from his mind, replaced by the fascinating sight of his daddy's hairy body.

Stiles gives his big cock a couple of strokes. It feels good when he does it to himself, and he would like to make his daddy feel good too, if he can.

A few moments later, Stiles releases his daddy's cock out of shock when it starts to change. It hardens slightly and gets even bigger, which has never happened to him when he plays with himself late at night, usually just after he has been tucked in. He thinks perhaps he has done something wrong, but when nothing else happens he relaxes.

His daddy's cock now lies horizontally along the crease between his thigh and hip, still slowly growing in size. Stiles feels brave enough to put his hand back on it now, and a couple more strokes make it grow even faster. Soon his daddy's cock is much too big for him to get his whole hand around it. Stiles guesses it's about as big as a bottle of Coke, his favourite fizzy drink. He isn't allowed to have it very often, though, because the sugar makes him hyper.

When Stiles strokes down the shaft, the loose skin at the top pulling back to reveal the fat head, he is startled when his daddy grunts and shifts slightly, bucking his hips up into his son's grip. He is worried that his exploration is over and that he has woken him up. He glances at his daddy's face and sees a tiny frown between his eyebrows, but after a few more seconds his daddy doesn't show any more signs of rousing.

Returning his gaze to the big cock in his hand, Stiles frowns himself when he sees that a small bead of some sort of fluid has appeared at the slit his daddy would normally pee out of. Does his daddy need to pee? It would make sense, because Stiles usually needs to go to the toilet first thing in the morning. But it doesn't look like pee. It's not yellowish and it's thicker. Stiles doesn't remember ever seeing anything like it come out of his own cock, so with the hand not holding the shaft steady he swipes his finger over the slit and gathers the fluid on the pad. His daddy makes another sound and moves his hips up slightly, but just like last time he doesn't react more than that.

Stiles holds his finger up to his nose and sniffs the wetness on it. It doesn't smell like pee either. It's…musky, he guesses. He doesn't really know what that word means, but he has heard other people use it when they are talking about similar smells and decides that it fits well enough.

It's not a bad smell, so Stiles licks the fluid off of his finger and swirls it around his mouth to taste it. He scrunches up his face when the salty bitterness first hits him, but once the initial strength of the taste has passed, it's actually not that bad. In fact, Stiles wouldn't mind a bit more, so he puts both of his hands around his daddy's cock and strokes him. It takes him a minute to find a proper rhythm, but once he has he is delighted to see that his efforts are working, more of that clear fluid appearing at the slit.

Stiles wiggles in place excitedly and leans down to lick it right off of his daddy's cock. His daddy moves in his sleep again and makes a soft sound that Stiles guesses means he likes it, so he does it again. He feels brave and takes the tip of his daddy's cock in his mouth, tasting even more of him.

Yes, Stiles thinks, his eyelids fluttering closed as he suckles, he likes this.

The longer he suckles, the more his daddy's shifts in front of him, his hips moving slowly, pushing his cock a bit deeper into Stiles' mouth. At first, the boy doesn't mind it at all, just wraps his hand as best he can around the base to steady him, his skinny fingers tangling in the dark curls his daddy has there. But then, with a movement that is a bit more forceful than the others, his daddy bucks his hips up too far, the tip of his cock going into Stiles' throat and choking him. The eight-year-old pulls off with his eyes watering and sputters so loudly that he finally wakes up his daddy.

"Stiles?" the man questions. "What're you doing?"

When he can see, Stiles looks at his daddy's face and sees his confusion and wariness. "I was sucking you, daddy," he answers innocently.

Derek looks from his cock, the tip of which is shiny with spit, and then back at Stiles' face, and horror dawns. "Oh my God…"

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. He tears up again, but from fear this time. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Derek takes a breath, finishes assessing the situation and sits up to gather his son in his arms. "You didn't hurt me, baby," he reassures, not knowing how to navigate the conversation they have to have.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not… _mad_."

Stiles sniffles and tucks his face beneath his daddy's chin, shuddering when stubble scrapes against his temple. "Then why did you look like that?"

"You can't—" Derek cuts himself off, reconsidering. "It's not right for you to do that, baby. It's wrong."

"But I liked it," Stiles defends, able to feel his daddy's cock against the back of his thigh. It's still hard.

Derek goes rigid all over, both from being able to feel it too and his son's words. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah…you tasted nice."

"I see." Derek clears his throat. "Well, you can't do it again. That's something only lovers can do to each other. Do you understand?"

Stiles pulls out of the safety of his daddy's arms and stares up at him, shocked. "You don't love me?" he whispers, heartbroken.

"No, baby, of course I love you. It's just a _different_ kind of love."

Mollified, at least on that issue, Stiles pouts. "I love you too, daddy. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Derek sighs. "You did, baby. That's part of the problem."

"Huh?"

"What you did is part of something that normally only mommies and daddies do. Sometimes daddies and daddies, and mommies and mommies, like your Aunt Cora and her fiancée. Remember?"

"I remember, daddy," Stiles confirms. "But why can't we do that too? It felt good."

"We just can't, baby."

"Ooh! You could make it one of my birthday presents!" Stiles suggests animatedly, choosing not to listen. He makes his eyes as wide and sad-looking as he possibly can in hopes of getting his way. "Pretty please?"

Derek internally curses. Damn his adorable son and that forlorn face. He is beginning to suspect that Stiles does this on purpose because he has cottoned on to the fact that his daddy can never say no when he looks at him like that. Derek really, _really_ shouldn't agree to this. Every bone in his body—barring one, he thinks wryly—is against it, every cell…or at least it should be. For reasons Derek doesn't want to examine too closely, part of him was already close to agreeing before his son gave him that earnest, wanting expression.

Fuck. He's going to hell.

"Alright, baby," Derek finds himself agreeing, the words slipping out before he can stop them.

"Yay!"

Stiles leaps up and does a little uncoordinated dance, skinny limbs flailing and hips gyrating a bit too suggestively.

Yup, _definitely_ going to hell, Derek thinks.

He moves backward so that he is sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs spread. He feels deep shame, but as his son licks his lips and crawls on his hands and knees into position, his cock twitches with renewed interest, pre-come burbling at the slit. He holds his arms at his sides. He is letting his baby boy do this because he begged for it, but he tells himself that he isn't going to actively participate. He's just going to sit here, let Stiles have his fun, and then it'll all be over and they can both move on—preferably pretending that it never happened in the first place.

"What's this, daddy?" Stiles asks. He has his right hand around the base of his daddy's cock, while he pokes at the fluid at the tip with the index finger of his left. He is fascinated by how the fluid forms a long strand when he takes his finger away.

Derek clears his throat. "It's call pre-come, baby. It means I'm enjoying it," he explains.

"I'm making you feel good?"

More shame makes itself known. "Y-yeah, you are."

"Oh good! I wanna make you feel good, daddy."

Derek makes a quiet sound when Stiles licks the fluid off of his finger and then dives right back onto his cock. He sucks hard on the head, and Derek has to fist the sheets in order to hold himself to what he'd thought earlier. He wants to thread his fingers through his son's short brown hair and guide him, teach him how to please him in every way, but he resists. He doesn't even tell Stiles that too much pressure feels bad, just lets him get on with it, all the while biting his bottom lip to prevent the sounds trapped in his throat from escaping.

Stiles has his eyes closed, so he can't see the warring emotions playing across his daddy's face. He is in his own little world, suckling on his daddy's cock to get more of his pre-come, both because it tastes good and because it's proof that he is pleasing him. And he wants to please him. In spite of them not getting to spend as much time together as Stiles would like, he has the best daddy in the world and he wants to show him how much he loves him. This seems like the perfect way to do that, so he puts his all into it. He is worried when he finally feels brave enough to take a bit more of his daddy's cock into his mouth because he choked last time, but his daddy stays still and lets him control the pace, so as soon as it starts to feel uncomfortable he backs off again without any more tears.

Eventually, Derek is stunned when his son seems to figure out what he is doing all on his own. It's such a bad thought, but it's almost like Stiles is just a natural cock-sucker.

"Baby…" he moans, unable to keep the sounds in anymore.

Stiles opens his eyes and lets his daddy's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Yeah?"

"Don't stop."

"Okay, daddy."

Stiles is more than happy to continue. With his eyes open now, he can see the reactions he is bringing out of his daddy, and he likes them. He likes the way his daddy looks like this, his face flushed a pretty red and his big, hairy body beginning to shine with sweat.

Best birthday ever, he thinks gleefully.

Maybe it's because Derek hasn't got laid in several years, choosing to split his time working and giving his son the attention he deserves, and he is super horny because of it, but after another minute of Stiles blowing him, Derek's control breaks. He untangles his fingers from the sheets and tangles them in Stiles' hair instead. The boy briefly pauses what he is doing, but after glancing up at him he resumes sucking on his daddy's cock. Derek instructs his son on what to do, helping him to get even better at giving a blowjob. He tells him to pull back his foreskin and use his tongue to stimulate the glans just beneath the underside of the head. He tells him to use his hands to stroke the many inches he can't fit inside of his mouth, the glide aided by the spit that dribbles past his inexperienced lips.

"Doing so good, baby," Derek moans, his toes curling. "Making daddy feel so good."

Stiles hums his approval.

"Play with my balls," Derek says. "Tug on them a bit. Not too hard."

The eight-year-old complies easily, leaving his left hand on his daddy's cock but moving his right to his daddy's balls. Over twice as big as the balls between Stiles' own legs, they're huge and hairy and feel good as he rolls them around his palm. The wrinkled skin is slightly damp and smells musky, just like the rest of this part of his daddy's body, but Stiles quite likes the smell. It does funny things to his insides that he doesn't really understand.

"I'm getting close," Derek warns his son.

Stiles lets go of his daddy's cock to ask, "Close to what, daddy?"

"You're about to find out."

Derek bats his son's hand away from his cock and takes over for him, jerking himself off hard and fast. Stiles watches him, enraptured, and stays exactly where he is.

"Come here." Still jerking off, Derek gets up on his knees and pushes his son's head down so that it is right beneath the head of his cock.

The sight of his baby boy waiting eagerly for whatever his daddy is about to give him is what does it. "Get ready, baby. Here it comes!" Derek says, tipping his head back but then thinking better of it. He wants to see.

Stiles is startled when something thick and white suddenly spurts out of his daddy's cock. It hits him right across his cheek and then more of it comes, hitting other places on his face and even getting up in his hair. Stiles closes his eyes just in time to avoid a spurt getting in them, and then, when he finally feels no more, he opens them again and blinks confusedly up at his daddy, who is panting heavily and staring right back at him in awe.

"Damn, you look good like that," Derek compliments, sitting back down.

Stiles wipes up a bit of the whiteness on his face. "This is different."

"It's my come. It's a treat just for you."

Accepting this answer, Stiles sucks his finger into his mouth and is amazed. It's like that clear fluid he loved, only much stronger. He is ravenous as he cleans a bit more of it off of his face, and then his daddy takes over. His daddy is slow and affectionate as he lets him clean the come off of his thick, calloused fingers, and somehow it tastes even better like this, when his daddy is the one feeding it to him.

"There you go," Derek says softly when the last of it is in his son's stomach.

"Thank you, daddy!" Stiles grins, hugging him tightly. "That was super yummy!"

"My pleasure, baby."

"Can we do that again tomorrow? Or maybe later today?"

Derek hums. He feels guilty and knows he is never going to forgive himself for allowing this to happen, but now that it has, he doesn't have the strength to give it up.

"Sure, baby. We can do it every day if you want."

"Yay! You're the best daddy ever. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Derek moves them a little down the bed so that they can both comfortably lie down. He pulls the sheets up over them and wraps his arms back around his son. "Let's have a nap, okay? We can celebrate your birthday properly when we wake up again in a couple hours."

"Can I have more of your come then, daddy?" Stiles asks him sleepily, his head on his hairy chest.

"Sure," Derek agrees. He might even give Stiles' cake some extra frosting as another surprise. Yes, that sounds good.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy," he murmurs, kissing his son's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the shortest PWP I've ever written, but I didn't really want to take it any further than I did. What does it say about me that I actually enjoyed writing what little I did anyway? :S Nothing good, I'm sure.
> 
> I'd like to say a thank you to Aquodox for requesting this. I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted (there was no anal sex), but I just wanted to leave this as a simple blowjob fic. I hope you liked it anyway. For everyone else's benefit, I'd like to reiterate here that I don't condone things like this happening in real life. This was all kinky, nasty smut and nothing more. This was also probably the only time I'll write Stiles this young, so if this wasn't your cup of tea, don't worry. There are still many, _many_ new upcoming PWPs which should be more to your liking. If you'd like to know a bit about them, check the notes [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/887604). I'll be keeping the list updated.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek likes to wear lingerie beneath his regular clothing.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
